


wave of suspicion.

by Collin_chWe



Series: seventh core [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, the soldier boys being normal humans without mako infusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collin_chWe/pseuds/Collin_chWe
Summary: An AU in which Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud as military boys but Shinra's pawns nonetheless., and definitely comes at a price of having your humane proclivities stretched and tested to its limits, death awaiting at the doorstep.Shinra Corp must have been so adept at enforcing its public security that they're meddling with others' politics, not that Zack and Co. can refuse being assigned on a sortie that may scatter the strength of their army, with Sephiroth suddenly withdrawn from the team.This is a one-shot, to give a glimpse what it may be like for the SOLDIER boys to be in a real life elite team.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra & The Turks, Rufus Shinra & Zack Fair, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Sephiroth
Series: seventh core [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707769
Kudos: 5





	wave of suspicion.

Something must have gone over his head. What with all the escalating precarious job descriptions pinned to their backs; of all the overtime spent cleaning green pus and disinfecting deep wounds, then having the bunkers reeking of antiseptic the next morning; the blasting of thrash metal to coax weakening battlefield aggression (to make them want more) --- it’s been a crazy five-year ride functioning at negative percent (it’s no wonder girls are finding them more of a liability than cavalry). 

So who’s to know when the great General Sephiroth abandons post during a grand visit by the officials and the President is not having any of it till his main person shows up since he has dragged his ass down (on a helicopter). Furthermore with Heidegger overstretching his welcome more than anyone would be pleased meddling with the armoury like his father owns it, Zack can only expect the worse. 

That given, Sephiroth is a traitor till further notice.

“Pathetic amateur.” Cloud mocks, seething as Heidegger grabs the handgun by the trigger, then awkwardly tries to pull off a weaver stance. “Fucker’s got a claim at casualty considered. This is way worse than porn.”

Albeit too soon to say, Zack thinks. When it concerns the old fart -- a renowned coward he is -- everything boils down to a provisional circumstance. So, _provided_ that he actually fires the poor gun, no potential casualty will materialize. He’s frugal like that, being the director of state military and public safety. Laudable to an extent, for someone who makes use of their cowardice to ‘analyse’ the risks, convincing the President Shinra in the process. Although the benefits are very barely cascaded, if not conspicuously biased towards the advantage of the corporation and its subsidiaries. And only.

“That bad, huh.” Zack can’t help but grin. What does he know about porn anyway. If he meant getting ‘peaked’ by the sight of barricades, battlefields and artilleries, that’s more believable. A softie from the outside, but hardcore brute flowing in his blood. However, Zack can't deny the anticipation of having Heidegger screwing up the damn handgun, thirst-betting on him to fire and dislocate his wrist from bad recoil management. It’ll be quite a sight. 

“Rufus, ten o’clock.” Cloud blurts. “Anything Sephiroth related, we know nothing of it. Don’t even give him anything to speculate it’s on us.”

“Oh yeah? Then he’s your man.”

“Why, you can’t hack him?”

“What about I hack you, jackass?”

It’s not every day he’d snap at him, but it’s a give and take relationship. Cloud merely snorts and jerks his head sideways indicating Rufus’ proximity. Rufus Shinra, Vice President of Shinra Corp, son of President Shinra, the bitch that almost got thousands of civilians killed by allowing mass bombing of Sector 7 after getting caught in the bait set by the terrorist group. It was then their special detached unit was formed to clean up his mess while he takes all the credit right to this day.

“Major Fair.” 

Zack winces, tilting his head to show he has heard his name being called. To be clear, this is a supposed final call out before they move out for a sortie tonight and yet nobody is explaining legitimate shit for all these disruptions. 

Rest is becoming more of a luxury nowadays.

“How’s the injury?” Rufus asks, with an epitome gentleman smile, taking a glance at his left hand that was stabbed during the previous mission. 

“Which and when. I might just recall.” Zack takes two steps back, now facing Rufus directly. Of course, he has not come out of his way for small talk and to ask some dull questions. He’s only in for more deep-frying.

“Forget it, Fair. News came to me that Sephiroth will be pulled out from the sortie this evening. And I shall quote from Tseng’s exact wordings; he’s got a thing to sort out with Palmer. So here’s the thing, you and Lieutenant Strife, will lead a squad of ten men each, merely to observe the joint treaty with Wutai until we can reach an agreement with Godo. They’re expected to lay out the conditions before their Princess would be agreeable to return home. Director Lazard will mediate through the process. Regardless of the outcome, protect Her Highness and retreat to the fort. They’ll clash with the main troop should they breach. I know this calls for a high risk mission, but I hope it’s not too much to ask.”

The conquest of Wutai has been one of the small fries on Shinra’s bucket list, and of course they’d not turn away when opportunity presents itself: offering asylum to a defected Princess and potentially waging war against her country after receiving a suspicious correspondence from Lord Godo for a favourable negotiation to regain custody of his daughter. 

This is where it gets complicated — Wutai has of late been engulfed by rogue insurgents which makes the authenticity of the letter questionable as whether Godo himself is still alive is unknown. It is clear that Wutai has not succeeded in flushing them out given that they have gained a stronghold upon the royal military coercing its loyalty unto the new government, and now they are going out of their way to Midgar borders making demands for his daughter. Rumour has it that she is the key to unearthing Wutai’s treasure trove of unlimited wealth.

“See, Cloud. They got Sephy on hooks. Ain’t on us, not us.” Zack purposely raises his voice. “But geez… speaking of bad tactics....” He winks at Cloud then back to Rufus, “Oh whatever, we’ve been through shit. By the way you mention The Turk, Tseng? Our Tseng? Why does he get to tell you that stuff?”

A shrug. A rather dismissive and offended one “What do you want me to say, Fair? That The Turks played you guys or something?”

 _Pet peeves alert_ , Cloud feigns a cough.

Zack knows he has pressed the right button because despite the humour, Cloud’s cool facade slowly slips, as his pupils quiver in the slightest movement that one would never notice unless he knows Cloud like the back of his hand. And Zack Fair reads him like a book -- word by word. 

Eventually, he breaks his silence. “It’s not entirely impossible, you know. We all know Tseng and the rest of The Turks are your relentless pets, who’ll jeopardise the operation if you asked them to...” Cloud casually retorts, being the only person Zack knows who’s always got his own balls. Not a bad thing as it makes almost anyone around him anxious. 

“...but at least, don’t make it like we all wanna care — what with the Wutai Princess or her land or wealth. We’re just here to make sure The Turks don’t go overboard in their games. Godo might be dead already and we have a damsel in distress who’s either stupid or smart enough putting herself under Shinra’s custody thinking Shinra actually cares about the conflict. And you have a full force military at your disposal. Speaking of which, another 20 lives may be sacrificed tonight, but well... in the end, you get what you want.”

Rufus sneers, glaring at the ground as if looking for his thoughts that may have dropped off his head. Sweat trickles down his temples as he chews on words that are failing on him which he takes as a cue for him to leave. 

“Don’t hold your breath.” He pats Cloud on the shoulder, before throwing them a final foreshadowing glance.

“We won’t, so do us a favour and ask your old man to leave!” Zack yells. Rufus raises a hand without looking back, continues in his stride towards the helicopter, and urging the President and his subordinates to leave with him. 

Zack kicks the dirt underneath his boots. “What the hell, wasting on us like that? Don’t you find it weird what with Sephy and all?”

“Maybe,” Cloud suddenly bends down to mend his shoelaces. “ _Maybe_ someone got The Turks to chew him out to get him kicked out from the sortie. So he’s probably reassigned to preparing the main troop for the standby at the fort if Rufus’ words remain true. You take the wheels from here, Zack? Made it by the skin of our teeth with that fruitcake. Help me bail for a while, would you? I’ve got a date.” Without waiting for a reply, Cloud makes a start towards the camp, effectively trying to conceal the rush in his steps.

Zack catches him by the arm.

“What?”

“You chewed him out. You created this mess. _Why_?”

Instead of remaining in a disadvantaged position, Cloud gets angry. “Get off my back for now, okay? Now’s not the time.”

Zack feels himself dying inside, depleted of all the energy to argue, so he let him go.

 _A date, huh_ … not that Zack believes he actually has one. Cloud is many things but a good liar. Nothing can escape Zack’s fine-tuned judgement, developed after years of being fooled by the non-existent boyish innocence. Besides, good looks can be less deceiving if you can’t hide the fact that you’re a fucking cold-blooded reptile.

“You’re - you’re an idiot!” He calls out after some contemplation, but Cloud is already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> for some of you who have played the Remake will notice some very familiar dialogues, and yes they are Barret's. I LOOOOOVEEEE HIMMMMM big time.


End file.
